Modern consumer electronic devices have made carrying out many everyday tasks such as checking the weather or the latest sports scores very straight forward. Unfortunately, high cost commercial systems such as videoconferencing systems often lag behind the more common modern consumer electronic devices in features and ease of use. For example, a vast majority of videoconferencing systems only support the transmission and receipt of 720p or 1080p video streams. Furthermore, these types of systems can be incredibly difficult to use and setup often requiring specialists to be trained on their use and upkeep.
For at least these reasons, improvements in videoconferencing systems are desirable.